Perfect
by skagengiirl
Summary: Discovering new things. Part 4 of my MiSa's Ever Ever After. First is Survivors. Second is Free and third is Forever.


Title: Perfect

Author: skagengiirl

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Final Break and episodes leading up to that.

Disclaimer: I still wouldn't kill Michael.

Summary: Discovering new things.

A/N: This isn't my proudest work, but I hope you still like it.

I got a review from someone named Ruby on for part 3 and in case you're reading his part, too, I just wanted to say that your review made me very happy. So, thank you very much, Ruby – I'm glad you liked _Forever_.

Now… Enjoy! :)

*~*

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

Sara chuckled, her fingers gently massaging Michael's head. "I don't think he has ears yet." She said.

Michael frowned. "No, you're probably right." He said and lifted his head away from Sara's stomach, leaving his hand behind to caress it.

"Don't stop." She then said. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She smiled. Michael lifted his head a bit to get a better look of her. "I didn't know you could sing." She said softly.

He shrugged and lay his head back down.

"Come on. Sing some more." She said.

"What do you want me to sing?" He asked.

"I don't know. You think of something." She just said.

A minute went by, when Michael just decided to sing along with the song that was playing softly on the stereo down in the boat.

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave._

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete._

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand."_

Sara immediately recognized the song and when the next part came, she decided to sing, too.

"_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe."_

Michael reached forward and took Sara's hand in his. He knew she was thinking about the time when he was refusing to get surgery, until they'd taken the Company down. And perhaps also, when he was about to sacrifice himself for her and their child.

He didn't want to think about him being dead and Sara living her life, handling her pregnancy without him. He didn't want to think about the fact that, if Sara hadn't thought of the way to save him, he never would've been able to meet his child. All he'd ever wanted was a family and when he found out that she was pregnant, his paternal instinct had kicked in instantly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She looked at him in confusion. "For everything I've ever done to you."

She smiled softly. "You've done _more_ than enough to make up for it." She said and gave his hand a squeeze. "And I don't want you to apologize anymore. Remember our deal? We started over – no guilt, no responsibility." She reminded him. "Okay?"

"Well, then I'm sorry for-."

She put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I don't want any more apologies from you." She moved her hand to his jaw and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "No more." She whispered. "Please."

"Okay. I'm sor-." He started, but stopped when he saw the look his wife was giving him. He raised his hand in the air in defeat, before reclaiming Sara's hand that he'd been holding before. He sighed and smiled.

After a minute of just holding hands in silence, Michael stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked just as the second verse of _Shades of Love_ by Empty Trash started.

Sara smiled and took his hand, standing up. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as Michael placed his on the small of her back as he pressed her body tight against his body. They slowly started to dance along to the music and Sara leaned her chin on his shoulder as she let go of his hand and placed hers at his neck.

The song ended all too soon and they danced with the slow rhythm of the waves.

"Now… about this bikini." Michael said, playing with the tie of her sarong wrapped around her hips. Sara rolled her eyes. He'd been lightly teasing her about it ever since she'd introduced her bikini-clad body to him earlier in the week. Well, after he'd gawked at her for more than a minute. "Wouldn't you say it was about time to put it to good use?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He only grinned at her, before reaching down, taking her in his arms and carrying her bridal style to the stern of the boat.

"Michael, what are you doing?" She asked forcefully, though still with a smile on her face, but she already knew and just clung to him more tightly.

He didn't answer her. He merely just jumped from the deck which caused Sara to squeal, before they both ended in the lukewarm water. It didn't take long for either of them to swim to the surface. Sara swam closer to her grinning husband, not being able to keep herself from laughing and held on to his neck as he could reach the bottom of the ocean without having to strain his neck. She placed loud, lazy kisses on his throat, jaw and cheek, before moving on to his full lips.

They suddenly heard a splash and pulled apart and looked around, trying to find out the source of the sound could have been. They looked onto the horizon and saw two dolphins jumping up in front of the setting sun.

"Wow." Sara said and looked at the dolphins disappearing and reappearing as they breached, jumped and walked on the surface of the water with their tails. "This is the most perfect honeymoon. It seems that almost every dream I've ever had has come true all within the last month."

"Really?" Michael asked.

Sara looked back at Michael and smiled at him. "I'm pregnant with your baby. I married the love of my life and we both survived the whole Company ordeal. And now I've seen dolphins in real life…" She trailed off. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've loved dolphins." She explained after she'd seen the frown on Michael's face. "And I've always seen them as a positive sign." She finished as she looked out on the horizon again, disappointed to see that the dolphins were now gone.

"So, our marriage will go well now then?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Yes." She nodded. "But I never had any doubts that it wouldn't."

*~*

_I am an extreme and unordinary dolphin-lover and I see them as a positive sign to everything, if you ever see them spontaneously – not if you've come looking for them, only if they come as a surprise – and I thought it was fitting for this._

_I hope this part didn't seem to musical-y. If it was, then I'm sorry – I didn't mean to. I just saw a video on Youtube where Wentworth sang with his college acapella group and after having heard SWC's singing voice in _Whisper_ I just _had _to get them to sing in a fic._

_Please review! :)_


End file.
